longislandfandomcom-20200214-history
Main Page
Welcome to Long Island! Long Island Wikia Long Island Wiki will be a database of information for Long Island in New York. You can start a catagory, add to it or edit others. You do not need to register to get started. *Started: January 4, 2006 *Founder: TikiWiki *Main language: English *Interwiki link: Wikia:c:longisland *URL: http://longisland.wikia.com/ Welcome to the Long Island Wiki! Long Island information can be posted here by anyone! Long Island is a beautiful place to live or work. It has unparralled beaches, parks, and a commitment to education. Day to day community information may be posted or accessed here! Database of Long Island All things Long Island... by Long Islanders Wikia style! The Long Island database is waiting. This is the Long Island peoples page! *Arts and Entertainment *Business Listings *Employers Some of the important topics for Long Islanders can have their own page. For instance: Long Island Board To create a community bulletin board.. please edit this page! Make Long Island Board above an "internal link" (Ab)... and then save, and click on. When the page is opened.. Create it! The Long Island Web Network is Vast! The concept of adding Local Long Island Websites.. is a good one. Why not add links that already have information. So far there are a bunch here and they are grouped for easy finding. But there are sooo many Long Island webmasters per capita.. that they MUST be on a seperate page.. So here they are. If yours is missing - Please add it. Long Island Towns ? This is front page stuff! A visor should find a town fast!I will start one town. You may start or edit a town. If it is not there.. add it! By highlighting the word, and clicking on the Ab on the edit bar - I am creating a link.. Then save. Then click the link.. and add info! It's that easy. By 2007, Long Island can have yet one more portal.. but this one Wiki-style! Nassau County Town of Hempstead *Atlantic Beach *Freeport - The famous Nautical Mile! *Garden City - All the malls and restaurants a person could ever go to. *Hempstead - Revitalization underway! *Lynbrook - Movies, restaurants. *Westbury - A very big town for Long Island! Town of North Hempstead *Albertson *Bayville - Simple seafood restaurants that overlook the sound. Nothing better! *Great Neck *Greenvale *Jericho - Shock jock Howard Stern lived here. *Manhasset - The famous Miracle Mile! (Verry expensive shopping) *Mineola - The heart of Nassau County. The courts, the county offices..etc. Town of Oyster Bay *Center Island - Mansions and estates on a small tiny Island off Long Island's *North Shore. Billy Joel lives there. *East Williston - Famous for Hildebrandts Ice Cream, and homade chocolates at Easter. *Massapequa - Seinfeld, Guttenberg, Baldwin Brothers, Buttafucco once lived here. *Oyster Bay - Charles Wang has moved here!http://www.oysterbay.org/ *Plainedge - Home of the Red Devils *Plainview *Syosset Suffolk County Towns *Amityville Village - http://www.Amityville.com *Amagansett - Very quaint! *Babylon - This is a special town! *Commack - Not just the big movies! *Copiague - Not just Albert's Pizza *Deer Park - Not just ravioli! *East Hampton - Beaches, restaurants, theater. Make the page! Billy Joel lives *here to.. I think! *Greenlawn - Please list this and include the best Mexican Fast Food anywhere! *Huntington - Someone should start this great town besides Citidex! *Islip *Lindenhurst - Black Forrest Bakery and the Marina *Miller Place - Historical buildings *Montauk Point - The beginning of Long Island or "The end"? I say both. http://www.montaukchamber.com *Nesconset *Orient Point - Who doesn't love this town at the very end on the northfork? *Peconic - Will the Indian tribes take back the land in court? It could happen! *Port Jefferson - A bustling town with a pretty, historic port area. *Quogue - Almost the Hamptons *Rocky Point *Setauket *Shoreham - The first and only community in the world to successfully lobby the dismantling of a nuclear reactor before it went online. Long Islander's are a tough crowd. *West Islip - Gateway to Robert Moses - Please put the bridge pictures up. *Yaphank - Horsefarms 'FAQs' * Q. I want to list my favorite Chinese restaurant. Town or Database listing? * A. Both! Then it can be found by Catagory or by Town! * Q. What if I ruin the page? * A. The history page saves the last version. It can be recovered! * Q. Is it free? * A. The content is free to use under the terms of the GFDL and this site is freely hosted by Wikia. The Google ads help cover the server costs!! Google now shows Wikipedia on many of it's first page responses due to the great content being developed by everyone! * Q. Is Wikia different than wikipedia.. All these wikis... * A. Yes. They are run by separate companies, though involve many of the same people. Wikipedia is an encyclopedia. It was not suitable for adding links to small commercial stores or sites. They simply did not qualify for notoriety in an encyclopedia. But there was great demand for the ability to link to local interests! The place for that .. is of course Wikia. * Q. Wikia doesn't have all the cities listed. Why? * A. Because you are one of the early visitors! Just like you have heard of on other websites.. someone got them started.. Now you can help by being creative with a blank page! * Q. Should/Could I put up a photograph on the site? * A. Can and should! The hope of the founder of the Long Island Wikia is that it will use it's citizens will utilize the considerable natural beauty of Long Island.. to create one of the most special online communities anywhere. It only takes a pretty picture to get started. Long Island News Long Island "Big Media" (everything is relative!) *Newsday Special Section deserving top billing - Also History of Long Island *News12 Long Island Local Long Island News Online Publications *Long Island eNews The Big Long Island News Challenger *Long Island Press Local Long Island News Papers *Rockaway News *Elmont Herald - Long Island's wildest (conservative) small town paper - The publisher makes the news himself on zoning issues frequently 'Happy Newspapers - Heavy advertising - ' *Long Island Herald(s) for Baldwin, Bellmore, East meadow, Franklin Square, Long Beach, East Meadow, Lynbrook, Malverne, Merrick, Oceanside towns of Long Island. *Anton News - A chain of small local town papers Visit Long Island I believe a leaf of grass is no less than the journey-work of the stars. -Walt Whitman *LongIsland.com *iLongIsland.com *Long Island Restaurants *Long Island Hotels *Long Island Convention and Visitors Bureau *Long Island Beach Site *Dining On Long Island - Eat food! *Long Island Gold Coast Mansions *More Gold Coast Mansions from Long Island University *WLIW has a Gold Coast Mansion Site also *Long Island Wines *[http://www.longislandwinecountry.com/ Long Island Wine Country] *[http://www.longislandwinetours.com/ Long Island Wine Tours] *[http://www.liwineguide.com/ Long Island Wine Guide] *[http://liwinetours.com/default.asp/ LI Wine Tours] *Long Island Wine Country Bed and Breakfast Group The Many Long Island Portal Websites Find all things Long Island - covered on all of these Long Island Portals! Each creatively! To list additonal Long Island Websites please visit the Long Island Websites link on Wikia. *Many links to Long Island websites *Long Island Weddings *Long Island Bars, Bands, Clubs and Pubs *Long Island Tourism *Long Island Eye - Keeping an eye out! *Long Island Browser *Fordyce/ (?) Org.The name perplexes many *Long Island Exchange *[http://www.longisland.com/ LongIsland.com The great dot com advantage!] *Long Island Scene.. Cute site.. needs content! *Citidex LI - They are serious! *[http://www.webscope.com/li/info.html/ Long Island's Webscope] *Long Island Nightlife *A "Long Island Guide" Long Island Business or Science Portals After you have exhausted what there is in business, politics, conviviality, and so on - have found that none of these finally satisfy, or permanently wear - what remains? Nature remains. -Walt Whitman *Long Island Business Directory *Long Island Wikia Business Listings *Long Island Business Network *Long Island Business Card Exchange *Long Island Business Association *Long Island Farm Bureau - We have farmers! *Long Island Film - "Hollywood East" *Long Island Software and Technology Network - "Sillicon Valley East"? Why not?! *Long Island Builders Portal *Advancing Productivity, Innovation... etc. *[http://www.lilug.org/ Long Islanders for Linux!] *Long Island Life Sciences - Advocating More Science Biz on Long Island *Top 100 Companies on Long Island Long Island Touring Sites To me every hour of the light and dark is a miracle. Every cubic inch of space is a miracle. -Walt Whitman *Take a virtual tour of Long Island Villages by visting individual town websites before visiting *Long Island Museums Directory *Long Island Lighthouses! *Long Island Childrens Museum *Long Island Maritime *Long Island Museum *Long Island Railroad Museum - Don't miss this train *The other Long Island Railroad History SiteCompetition is everywhere! *Cold Spring Harbor Laboratory and DNA Research Center *Cold Spring harbor Whaling Museum *The Walt Whitman House Restored, in West Hills, Long Island, NY Long Island Fine Arts! *Long Island Theaters and Performing Arts *Long Island has a Philharmonic! *Long Island Traditional Music * Long Island Traditions - Arts *The Blues on Long Island *Save the Long Island Antiques! *Long Island Equine - Equestrian *Horseback riding - Shelter Island *Knoll Farm Equestrian - Brentwood Long Island Long Island Action Oriented Sites (This makes us look active) *Windsurf on Long Island *Hike Around Long Island! *Bike Around Long Island! *Don't just bike.. Mountain bike (on LI?) *Racing on Long Island? *Skydive Man! *Fish The Island *Greater Long Island Running Club - Run! *Long Island Racing Long Island Sports Baseball will take our people out-of-doors, fill them with oxygen, give them a larger physical stoicism. Tend to relieve us from being a nervous, dyspeptic set. Repair these losses, and be a blessing to us. -Walt Whitman *Long Island Boating and Fishing Directory *Play Soccer *Ladies Soccer *Long Island Tennis *Long Island Tennis Clubs Listing *Long Island Platform Tennis Association - Promoting tennis playing on Long Island! Watch Long Island Sports *Lacross Lizards! Regional Long Island Sites *East End of Long Island - Directory Worried Long Islanders Behold I do not give lectures or a little charity, When I give I give myself. -Walt Whitman * Concerned About The Long Island Sound? * Soundkeeper - There must be something going on! *Long Island Sound Study * Sustainable LI - Clean Up This Place! (?) *Long Island Neighborhood Network - Sustainability issues etc. *Renew Energy on Long Island *Save The Pine Barrens (Trees)- They have saved the sensitive water recharge zone from big biz mall developers. Not an easy job! *Bias Help Org. "Stop hate" *Long Island Cares (to stop hunger!) * Long Island Index - Informing Long Islanders - Working on public policy issues *Long Island Progressive Campain - Working on many, many issues *Long Island Wind Power advocates *Long Island Transportation Management - "Decrease traffic congestion group" It's really not that bad. Groups of Long Islanders *Long Island Experts *LI Parrot Society - Birds of a Feather? *Long Island Birding? *LI Library Resources - Read a Book! *LI Jobs... Get a Job! *Long Island Families - Be a Family! *Astronomical Society of Long Island *Long Island Mobile Ameteur Radio Club *Photgraphic Federation of Long Island Long Island Foundations And Charitible Orgs. *Long Island Charities and Volunteer Opportunities *Long Island Community Foundation - Community Grants *Long Island Labrador Rescue/ Save the Retreiver! Want To Live on Or Relocate To Long Island? - Long Island Real Estate Visit the Wikia Long Island Real Estate Portal. All Real Estate Information and relevant links may be accessed or posted here. *Long Island Real Estate Wikipedia - Long Island Wikipedia has information about Long Island in encyclopedic format. Fact, figures and interesting information can be found. Non notable information or promotions is not appropriate for publishing on Wikipedia. Factual information is. Wikia is the right place for placing a link to your favorite restaurant etc. That is why there are two Wikis for Long Island. For updated newsworthy factual information consider posting on both Wikipedia, or Wikinews. Long Island climate, climate, geology, economy, politics, crime, transportation, colleges, leisure, music, demography, history, and other links can be found on the Long Island page of Wikipedia. A link to many Long Island beaches may be found under the Long Island leisure topic. Information on Nassau County, Long Island's Jones Beach can be found along with links to Google maps. Here is a direct link to the Google Map of Long Island's Jones Beach Google Link here also. The yahoo map can be used to navigate log Island also Yahoo Map to Jones Beach Long Island, New York Google maps can be converted to actual pictures by clicking on hybrid button. It's super. *Long Island Information On Wikipedia -